All I Want For Christmas Is You
by A-Far-Off-Memory
Summary: It's Christmas Eve at the Scouting Legion, and spirits are high—for everyone but Levi, that is. When Hanji brings the Corporal's birthday to Eren's attention and pleads with him to go and keep Levi company, he can't find it within himself to refuse. Which leads to a whole lot of stuff he never expected to happen. (In which Eren gives Heichou a special present. Ereri.)


**_WOW SO IM STUPID AND I FORGOT TO UPLOAD THIS YESTERDAY I'VE IT READY TO UPLOAD AND EVERYTHING_**

* * *

_a/n: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LEVI! And, well, Merry Christmas :3 what better to celebrate the occasion with than with birthday sex? ^_^_

_Merry Christmas to you all, I hope your day is wonderful! And if you don't celebrate Christmas, I still hope your day is wonderful because idgaf what you celebrate xD_

_~A-Far-Off-Memory_

* * *

Christmas Eve at the Scouting Legion was celebrated much the same as it was anywhere else. Most of the members had gathered in the mess hall, where a tree had been set up. It was being decorated by Christa, Connie, Sasha and Eren, though Sasha kept receiving smacks for eating the popcorn she was supposed to be threading as garland.

"If you eat it all, we won't have any left for the tree!" Christa huffed, crossing her arms and glaring. Though she was small, she was frightening in her own right.

Sasha swallowed the popcorn in her mouth, rubbing her head where the little blonde had smacked her, and had the decency to look sorry. "It just smells so good..." she whispered longingly as she looked at it once more.

Rolling his eyes and grinning, Eren snatched the bowl as well as the garland from her. "Here, just help with the other decorations. That way you won't be tempted."

Sasha pouted, while Connie simply rubbed her back and kissed her cheek, promising her "all the popcorn in the world." Eren shuddered—people in relationships were so gross.

It had been four years since he'd joined the legion along with the others. And in all that time, he hadn't really ever had a serious relationship. Well, other than Armin.

The two of them had decided to try dating three years earlier, when they were sixteen. They'd already known they loved each other—after being friends for so long, it was only natural. But they hadn't realized that while they _did_ love each other, they weren't _in_ love.

The breakup had been clean, mutual. And their friendship came out stronger than ever as a result.

Now, as Eren threaded the popcorn, he allowed his eyes to scan the room. He spotted Mikasa helping Moblit clean the food table up, then watched as Connie snuck away from the tree only to climb a ladder beside Armin and Jean, a piece of mistletoe clutched in one hand. Eren laughed as they noticed what was being held above them, causing them both to blush like mad before sharing a nervous kiss. They'd been tiptoeing around each other for so long, so it was a good thing that Connie found a way to take initiative. Said teen crawled down from the ladder, leaving the other two to share a second kiss, this one more languid and relaxed than the first.

"Ereeeeeen," came a shrill voice, startling the brunet so much that he accidentally stabbed himself with the needle. He turned his head to find Hanji practically skipping over, her giant glass of eggnog sloshing wildly.

He took a deep breath, smiling in amusement as she stopped next to him. "Yes, Major Hanji?"

She waved her drink at him, nearly causing it to spill. "None of that 'Major' shit, it's the _holidays_! Relax a little, yeah?"

Chuckling, he nodded. "Alright, alright. Did you need something from me, Hanji?"

Her eyes seemed to sparkle. "If you didn't get me something for Christmas, then I have a request!"

Mentally, he braced himself. When it came to Hanji, he never knew what to expect. "What is it?"

She set her glass of eggnog aside after taking a big gulp, suddenly looking slightly more sober as she rested a hand over his. "I want you to go to Levi's room and get him to stop sulking. He _never_ spends his Christmases with the rest of us...it isn't healthy for him to stay holed up in his room like this every year."

His brow furrowed. What an odd request. "Maj—Hanji, are you _sure_ that's a good idea? I don't want to bother him..."

There was a faraway look in her eyes as she spoke again. "Eren, tomorrow is Christmas, yes, but it's _also_ his birthday. And _no one_ should be alone on their birthday, no matter how much they might _think_ they want to be."

His eyes widened. "It's the corporal's_ birthday_?!"

She glanced at the clock. "In an hour, yes."

Eren looked down, green eyes full of regret. "I never knew...I feel so bad."

Hanji shrugged. "Don't. He doesn't like people to know."

"Then why did you tell me? Won't he be mad?"

A secretive smile appeared on the major's lips. "Somehow, I don't think he'll mind _you_ knowing. He cares for you more than you may think, Eren—you're one of his most trusted comrades. And you...you know him much better than the rest of his squad. You were there before, when the others were still around...you know how much he still misses them. You can understand him, Eren."

"So can you," he countered, looking down. "Hanji, you've been around much longer than I have. He'd probably rather spend his birthday with _you_."

She shook her head, still smiling. "Levi is one of my oldest friends, but I can come on a _little_ too strong sometimes. He doesn't need that right now. So I'm entrusting him to you for now, alright? Trust me, it'll be okay."

Sighing, he nodded. "I'll go at twelve. I need to finish this garland, anyway..."

Smiling wider, she hugged him tight. "You can get through to him, Eren. I know it." And then she was gone, eggnog in hand and jolly once more.

As Eren worked on the garland, he let his mind wander. He wondered how he'd never found out about the Corporal's birthday, after being around for almost four years. He wondered why Levi didn't want anyone to know. And he also wondered why he stayed in his room every year, when he could be joining in on the merriment with everyone else. Surely it would be good for him...

Before he knew it, the garland was done. He still had some time before twelve, so he helped hang it on the tree. He then boosted Christa up onto his shoulders so that she could put the star on top.

She giggled when he let her down, offering a kind smile. "Thank you, Eren. It's nice to have such tall friends, since I'm so short."

He laughed, scratching the back of his neck. "It was no big deal. Let me know anytime you need a boost, alright?"

Smiling wider, she nodded, giving him a hug before grabbing Sasha and Connie's arms and pulling them over to mingle in the crowd.

Eren looked at the clock and sighed. Five minutes until twelve. Spotting Armin, Jean and Mikasa sitting down, he made his way over so that he could let them know where he was going.

Armin smiled brightly when he saw him, cheeks flushed and eyes bright. Eren was guessing it was due to a combination of the eggnog in front of him and the fact that his hand was in Jean's. Jean himself had a soft, dreamy look in his eyes as he looked at Armin.

Eren sat next to Mikasa, offering his sister a smile. She smiled back, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "The tree looks nice," she murmured, grey eyes soft. She'd always loved Christmas.

"The others did most of the work," he replied with a laugh. "I just handled the garland and the high stuff."

"Well it's still nice," she told him, reaching out to tug a piece if his hair. "And your hair is getting awfully long, you should let me cut it soon."

He batted her hand away, pushing his hand back from his face and sticking his tongue out at her. "I kinda like it like this. Makes me look mysterious, don't you think?"

Jean snorted, Armin covered his mouth to his his laughter, while Mikasa just sighed and shook her head in amusement. "Whatever you think, Eren."

"So what are you doing now? Wanna hang out with us?" Armin asked, leaning on Jean. The bun holding his hair back from his face was starting to come loose, releasing little pieces that Jean immediately pushed away for him.

He smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Hanji's asked me to go see the corporal."

Jean raised an eyebrow. "Corporal Levi? Why?"

Eren sighed, biting his lip. "Because he never comes out on Christmas and she's worried. And, well...I guess Christmas is his birthday, too."

All eyes widened. "So why do _you_ have to go?" Mikasa asked, looking down. He could tell she wasn't pleased he was going.

He shrugged. "Hanji said he'll respond better to me than her. I don't really mind, no one should be alone on their birthday after all..."

"He's always so closed-off," Armin murmured, blue eyes sad. "He seems like he keeps a lot bottled up, and that's not good. But he seems a lot better when he's around you."

Inexplicably, he felt his cheeks heat up a little at that. "You think so?"

Armin nodded. "I think he likes having you around. You're the closest to him out of all of us, Eren. He cares the most about you."

Green eyes went soft. " Corporal's been through a lot. I was there when Petra, Auruo, Erd and Gunther died...I remember how hard he took it, even when he tried to hide it. He may seem cold and almost heartless to most, but I know that's not the case. I've seen otherwise." He looked up at the clock, finding it was already after twelve. "Shit, I should be going. It's technically his birthday now." Leaning over, he pecked his sister's cheek before getting up. "Merry Christmas, guys. And congratulations to you two." The last part was directed at the couple across the table, both of which immediately blushed. Grinning, he turned his eyes on Jean. "And if you hurt him, you'll have to deal with the big guy." He held up his thumb, winking.

Jean shuddered. "Don't worry about that, I won't hurt him..."

Eren's smile softened. "Good. I'll see you all in the morning."

Their goodbyes reached his ears as he walked away, leaving the noisy mess hall to begin traveling through the many corridors. Levi's room was on the top floor of the castle, so he had to climb some stairs, but he eventually made it to the door.

Once there, he paused, hand ready to knock. What would he even say?_ Oh, Corporal Levi, sir, I heard it's your birthday? Why don't you ever come out of your room on Christmas?_ He'd likely receive a smack for the last part.

"I'm guessing Hanji enlisted you?"

Eren whirled, finding Commander Erwin leaning against the wall. He quickly saluted, to which the commander waved a hand dismissively. "At ease, Eren."

He relaxed, taking a deep breath and moving closer. "Major Hanji asked me to see him...she told me it's his birthday. She said she didn't want him to be alone."

A quiet chuckle left the blond man. "She's got a big heart, even if she's a little eccentric." He paused. "But she's right about the fact that he shouldn't be alone. He is every year, and nothing any of us do has been able to change that."

"But why? Why doesn't he come out?"

Erwin sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Because he doesn't like others to see him upset. He wasn't really like this before his squad died, but now...I think he thinks about them too much. They used to drag him out of his room every Christmas and celebrate his birthday, and I think the memories get to be a little too much for him. He's lost a lot of people, Eren, and sometimes he just has to be alone."

Eren's brow furrowed. "Shouldn't I_ let_ him be alone, then?"

The commander shook his head. "No, Eren. He's been alone for far too long, it isn't good for him. He needs to move on, and I think you can help him with that. Hanji was wise to go to you."

"Why me? What's so special about _me_?"

"Because you are his past and his present, Eren. You are the link between his old squad and his new squad. You can understand him."

Eren toyed with a piece of his hair, sighing. "I don't even think he likes me all that much, sir. He always seems like he's angry at me."

At that, Erwin chuckled. "That's just Levi. He cares for you a great deal, Eren, you just can't see it. I've known him for a _very_ long time, and I can tell."

His cheeks reddened slightly. "I wish he'd open up a little more, let me help him out. He must feel so alone at times..." he said softly, looking down.

He felt a strong hand rest on his shoulder. "I can tell you care about him as well. Just knock on his door and sit with him. If you can get him to talk, that's even better. But I think he'll appreciate it if you're just_ there_."

Nodding, he stepped back and offered another salute. "Merry Christmas, sir."

Erwin smiled. "Merry Christmas, Eren." He headed down the hall then, turning the corner and disappearing.

Taking a deep breath, Eren raised his hand and knocked. He waited a moment, hearing nothing from inside. As he was about to knock again, he heard a quiet, "Hanji, I swear that if that's you then I'm hanging you on Wall Rose as titan food."

Eren cleared his throat. "It's Eren, sir."

He heard what sounded like a sigh. "What do you need? Did Sasha get in trouble with the kitchen staff again?"

He chuckled a little. "Not this time. I was just wondering if I could come in."

A pause. "Whatever, shitty brat."

Smiling to himself, he turned the handle and slipped inside, shutting the door behind him. He found the corporal sitting at his desk, an open bottle of whiskey beside him. He was wearing a loose white long-sleeved shirt, along with comfortable looking black sleep pants. There was an untouched dinner tray on his table, along with a full glass of water.

Levi rose, crossing his arms as he made his way over to stand in front of the teen. "Alright, who put you up to this? Hanji or Erwin?"

Eren's eyes widened. "Sir?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid, Jaeger. You've never come to my room on Christmas before, so someone must've put you up to it. Was it Hanji or Erwin?"

Feeling guilty, he looked down at the floor. "Hanji, sir. She told me it was your birthday..."

"...shitty glasses," the shorter man muttered.

"Had I known before, I would've come every year!" Eren said quickly, biting his lip. "I'm sorry, sir..."

Levi sighed. "If I'd wanted you to know, I would have told you." He gestured to the table. "You might as well sit down, brat. Want some whiskey?"

Feeling slightly elated that he hadn't been told to scram, he nodded and sat. "Yes, please."

The corporal poured two glasses, carrying them along with the bottle to the table, where he sat across from Eren. He immediately downed his, not even flinching as he did so.

"So, you know. Happy fucking birthday to me, eh?"

"Why don't you tell anyone?" Eren asked slowly, sipping his whiskey.

Levi shrugged, pouring himself another glass and downing that as well. "I haven't exactly felt like celebrating for the last few years."

The brunet bit his lip. "Is it because...of the others? Commander Erwin told me you used to celebrate with them..."

Levi looked down at that, and Eren immediately regretted bringing the old squad up as he saw the pain flash in his steel grey eyes. "Yes, Jaeger, it's because of the others. They were the only reason I ever really celebrated, anyway. I didn't care enough otherwise."

Eren took another sip of his drink, toying with the hem of his sweater once he put the glass back on the table. "I miss them too. I know that I didn't know them as long as you did, but they were still great friends to me. I know it must be much worse for _you_, sir..."

"Levi," he murmured, rubbing his face. "Just call me Levi." He picked up the bottle of whiskey, inspecting it before sighing and setting it back down. "I'm probably a little drunk right now...but that's become my Christmas tradition. I drink for them."

"Levi, sir...wouldn't they have wanted you to continue celebrating, even without them?"

He wiggled the bottle at him. "This _is_ celebrating."

Eren sighed. "I mean with others. They wouldn't want you to be alone."

His eyes hardened. "Yeah, well they're all dead now so they don't exactly get much of a say in the matter." Eren flinched at the bluntness of the words, causing Levi to sigh. "Look, Jaeger, I'm touched that you came, but I'm fine on my own. You might as well just leave me be."

Biting his lip, Eren nodded and stood, shuffling towards the door. Levi was stubborn, there was no use arguing.

Except...

Eren was stubborn too.

He stopped with his hand on the doorknob. "No," he said firmly. He turned around, finding Levi staring intensely at him.

"What did you just say?" he demanded, jaw clenched.

Eren stood straighter. "I said _no_, sir. I won't allow you to wallow like this. I won't let you be alone anymore."

Levi stood so fast that he nearly knocked his chair over, stalking over to Eren and grabbing him by the neck of his shirt. "Who the hell do you think you are, shitty brat? I won't stand for disobedience, not from you!"

Eren steeled himself. "I'm sorry, sir, but this calls for disobedience." His fists clenched. "Let someone care about you, okay? Let me care about you!"

Levi shoved him against the door, glaring fiercely. Eren would've been shitting his pants if he'd gotten that look any other time, but he was determined to stay tough.

"Fuck off, Eren. You don't know anything," he muttered, letting go and stalking back toward his chair. Not even thinking, Eren grabbed him by the shoulder.

"You aren't the only—" He was silenced by a fist colliding with his mouth, knocking him down onto the floor. Looking up, he found Levi panting, eyes glassy.

Using his sleeve, he wiped the blood from his mouth. He could already feel it starting to heal. Standing up, he moved toward Levi again, stopping right in front if him. When he did nothing to attack, Eren slowly wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close.

He felt a shudder ripple through the corporal before he felt hands grip the back of his shirt as Levi buried his face in his chest. He felt his own heart breaking as he held his obviously distraught squad leader, feeling him shake slightly in his arms.

"I've lost people too, sir. People I cared a lot about. I know how you feel...but you need to let me in so I can help you. I had my friends to help me, but you don't let _anyone_ help you. Please, just...just let me help you," he whispered, holding him tighter.

"I'm supposed to be _strong_," he heard the shorter man croak. "Humanity's Strongest. I can't afford to let people in. That means admitting that I'm not as strong as I think I am."

"Tears don't equal weakness, sir. I know how hard it is to swallow your pride, but I want to be here for you. I care about you, sir...as my squad leader, and as a person. I've always admired you, ever since I was little. You were my biggest hero. And in my eyes...this doesn't make you any weaker."

"I thought I told you to call me Levi."

Eren blushed. "Right, sorry."

He felt Levi sigh as he pulled away. His eyes were wet with tears, but Eren paid no attention to them out of respect. "You're one persistent brat, Jaeger. It's one of your most infuriating, most wonderful traits. But you really shouldn't waste your time caring about me. I'm damaged, probably beyond repair," he said quietly, raking a hand through his jet black hair. "You're better off caring about someone who deserves it."

"You think _you_ don't deserve it?" Eren asked, green eyes sad. "_Everyone_ deserves to be cared for."

The corporal shrugged. "I don't give anyone a _reason_ to care. I'm rude, Eren...especially to you. So why care about me when I've been nothing but terrible to you?"

Eren placed a hand over his heart, eyes intense. "Because I see what's underneath that, Levi. I see a man who tries so hard to pretend like he doesn't care about anything, even though he probably has the biggest heart of us all. I don't care how you treat me...because I know that you have a good heart."

"...you're a fucking brat, you know that?"

Eren smiled. "Nothing you say or do will change my mind."

One eyebrow shot up. "Is that so?" At Eren's nod, he moved closer. "Well, then I'm probably drunk enough to do this." With no other warning, he grabbed Eren by the back of the neck and drug his face down to his own, crushing their lips together. The brunet was so shocked that he couldn't move, causing Levi to break away only a few seconds later.

"Yeah, I _figured_ that wouldn't go too well. Sorry, Jaeger," he mumbled, scratching his chin.

Blinking hard, Eren shook his head. "No, sir, don't apologize! I was just shocked, that's all..." His cheeks reddened. "You can do it again, if you want..."

Taking his hand, Levi pulled him to the couch and sat, motioning for him to do the same. "Brat, you're too damn _tall_," he muttered, grabbing him by the back of the neck and leaning their foreheads together. "And for the _last fucking time_, call me Levi. Call me 'sir' one more time and I'm kicking your ass."

"Sorry...Levi," he whispered, staring into those steel grey eyes. They seemed to go soft at that, and then Levi leaned in the last little bit to connect their lips once more, softer this time. A quiet noise left Eren's lips as he moved closer, wrapping his arms around the shorter male and kissing him more firmly.

It was when the intensity started to grow that Levi pulled away once more. He was panting, much like Eren, and his lips were red.

"What is it? Why did you stop?" Eren questioned, leaning forward to kiss Levi's throat. "What's wrong?"

"Calm down with the third degree," Levi muttered, gently pulling away. "We should stop, Eren."

The teen felt hurt well up within him. "Did I do something wrong?" he questioned, biting his lip.

Levi shook his head, resting a hand on the younger male's cheek. "I don't want you to do anything you'll regret."

The brunet softened, leaning into that hand and resting his palms over the older male's chest. "I'd never regret being with you, Levi. Like I said, I...I've admired you for a every long time, a-and not just in the 'you're my hero' kind of way..." He bit the inside of his cheek. "I've always thought you were handsome, but I always kept it to myself because I never thought—"

"You talk too much," Levi told him before kissing him again, effectively stopping his rambling. The kiss was deep, heady, and it sent Eren's head spinning. One of his hands went up to tangle in black hair, scratching along the buzzed hair at the back, while the other slid up and down Levi's chest, finding hard muscle underneath. He shuddered as he felt a tongue sliding along the seam of his lips, parting them to allow entrance.

He felt as Levi released a long stream of breath, a small sound leaving his throat as their tongues tangled. Gone was any sense of gentility that their previous kiss had held—this was serious. They kissed with intention, hands roaming and chests heaving.

He shuddered when he felt slender fingers sliding up his shirt, pulling the fabric upwards until they were forced to stop kissing in order to pull it off. Levi set it aside gently, grey eyes darker than before as they roved over Eren's shirtless body.

"You really aren't a scrawny little kid anymore, are you?" he asked rhetorically, reaching out to run his fingers along strong arm muscles and defined abs. Eren had beefed up over his years in the Scouting Legion, and it definitely showed. "You've grown up quite a lot, Eren Jaeger." He smirked. "But you're _still_ a shitty little brat."

Rolling his eyes, Eren reached out to rid him of his shirt as well, exposing Levi's incredibly muscular physique. The brunet bit his lip, reaching out to run his fingers over the shorter man's abdomen, causing him to quiver.

"_I_ may still be a brat, but _you're_ still an asshole," he whispered before leaning forward and pressing their lips together. Slowly, he kept moving forward until he had Levi on his back, with surprisingly no complaints. Their tongues tangled in midair before Eren began moving downward, kissing a line down his jaw and pausing to suck on his earlobe. This received an almost violent reaction, to which Eren smirked before moving on down his neck.

"Shitty brat," Levi muttered, tangling his hands in unruly brown locks.

"Just relax, it's your birthday after all," Eren reminded him, nipping at the pale flesh of his throat.

"I'll consider this my gift, then."

Chuckling, he continued his descent, leaving small marks in his wake. His tongue slid down the indent between his abs, swirling around his belly button before gently sucking on the skin above his pants. There, he allowed his tongue to slid along the top of his pants until Levi got impatient and flicked him on the nose.

"Get on with it, shitty brat!" he huffed, crossing his arms.

"You know patience is a virtue," Eren teased, slowly beginning to pull Levi's pants and underwear down. He watched as the corporal's member sprang up, standing proud, and felt a sense of pride that he was the one to make it that way.

"Have I mentioned how much of a brat you are?"

Eren chuckled, tracing the tip with a finger before sliding it all the way down. "Maybe once or twice." He leaned forward, engulfing only the head in his mouth. Levi let out a groan as he toyed with the slit using his tongue, reaching up to tangle a hand in wild brown hair. Taking it as a hint, Eren let his head sink down on the hard length in his mouth, taking it in almost fully and grasping what he couldn't fit with one hand. He then started up a gentle rhythm, head bobbing and hand rubbing in tandem. Levi squirmed, a choking breath escaping him when Eren started sucking as well, hollowing his cheeks every time he lifted his head.

"_Fuck_, brat—you're better at this than I thought," he panted, pulling a little on the hair in his hand while the other hand raked through his own hair.

Eren hummed, drawing a breathy moan from the corporal. It was amazing to see just how much he was affecting him—he'd never seen Levi so...unrestrained.

After a few moments, the hand in his hair tightened. "Brat, if you don't stop then I'm going to cum in your mouth," he ground out through clenched teeth.

Eren only smirked, continuing his ministrations, until he felt Levi release with a shuddering breath and a deep moan of his name. Hearing his name, his _actual_ name, being spoken by Levi in such a way made his own arousal burn hotter in the confines of his pants.

"Fucking brat," Levi breathed, but there was no bite to it as he fondly stroked Eren's cheek. The brunet leaned over him, connecting their lips in a deep yet tender kiss.

When they split apart, Levi simply kicked his pants off and pushed Eren back, standing and taking him by the arm. "Come on, let's do something about that bulge in your pants before you do something gross like blow your load while still wearing them," he muttered, pushing Eren down onto the bed and straddling his hips.

"What do you plan to do?"

Levi undid the button of his pants, yanking them down unceremoniously along with the brunet's boxers. "Well I would fuck your brains out, but I doubt you've ever been the one being fucked, since I doubt Armin ever had the balls to...so I'll let you fuck me. It's been a while since I bottomed, anyway."

Eren laughed inwardly at Levi's bluntness, resting his hands on the older man's bare hips and thumbing the sharp hipbones. "I'm honored."

Levi sniffed indignantly. "You should be. I don't spread my legs for just _anyone_, Jaeger."

Reaching up, Eren pulled him down by the back of his neck and softly connected their lips, kissing him gently. "I guess I'll have to try my hardest not to disappoint. I'd like to think my lovemaking skills are relatively good."

Levi snorted. "Lovemaking?"

The brunet nodded, flipping them suddenly. "Yes, Levi, lovemaking. This isn't just some meaningless sex to me...and heaven knows you could use a little love," he said softly, brushing kisses all over the older man's face.

"...shitty brat..." he muttered, cheeks reddening the slightest bit. "Cut it out with all of the sentimental shit."

Eren shook his head. "Let me love you, Levi. I want to share your burden, to...I dunno...be your strength. I wanna hold you when you're sad. I just want to be there for you."

Levi bit his lip at that, grey eyes shifting to the side. "Everyone I love just dies, Eren. It's an emotion I'm just too scared to feel anymore..."

"You aren't getting rid of me anytime soon, I swear," he replied gently, smoothing Levi's black fringe from his face. "I won't die on you."

"You can't know that."

Eren sighed. "You don't have to love me, Levi. Just let me love you, alright?"

"Not as if I could stop you," Levi muttered, looking away.

Gently, Eren took his chin between his thumb and forefinger, turning his head so he was facing him once more and kissing him breathless. He felt the corporal's arms wrap around him and grinned inwardly, pleased that he wanted him too. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined anything like this would happen between them—he'd always harbored a secret crush on the older man, but he'd never tried to do anything about it out of fear of being rejected.

"The oil is in the top drawer," Levi breathed into the kiss, tongue sliding along the roof of Eren's mouth and making the teen shudder. Eren disconnected their lips, turning his head sideways and reaching out to open the drawer. He groaned lightly when he felt Levi start to nibble on his throat as he did so, forcing himself to concentrate long enough to locate the oil and close the drawer.

Levi rolled over so that he sat on his hands and knees, peering over his shoulder and meeting bright green eyes. "Get on with it, don't worry about hurting me."

Nodding, Eren poured some of the oil onto his fingers, leaning over the smaller body and kissing up his spine as he slipped the first finger in and began stretching the tight hole. He watched at Levi's muscles clenched and unclenched, and he made sure to stretch him as thoroughly as possible, moving up until he had three fingers in and began spreading them apart.

"Are you okay?" he questioned, brushing his lips along the back of the corporal's neck.

"Fuck, yes," he breathed, panting harshly. "You don't need to stretch me anymore, I'm good enough."

At that, Eren slid his fingers out, applying oil onto his hard length and making sure it was coated thoroughly before grasping Levi by the hips and slowly beginning to push in, murmuring sweet nothings into the skin of his back as his did so. He felt the shorter man tremble beneath him once he was fully seated inside, along with a quiet "Fuck."

"Am I hurting you?" the brunet asked worriedly.

Black hair swished vigorously as Levi shook his head. "Fuck, no, you feel amazing. Move."

Nodding, Eren began slow thrusts, his chest against Levi's back and his hands grasping narrow hips lovingly as he pressed butterfly kisses all over his back and the back of his neck. The black-haired man turned his head, eyes half-lidded, silently asking for a kiss. Eren immediately obliged, kissing him tenderly as he maintained a slow, deep pace.

"Oh, fuck," he swore into the kiss when the head of Eren's cock rubbed against the sensitive bundle of nerves within him, sending shock waves through his body and causing his arms and legs to tremble.

"You feel amazing, Levi. You're so perfect," the green-eyed teen moaned, maintaining his assault on Levi's prostate.

Levi's arms gave out, causing him to slump forward, and Eren immediately stopped momentarily to flip the shorter man onto his back. Their lips reconnected as he slid himself back in, picking up the pace a little as their tongues tangled.

Panting and flushed, they moved together as one. Slender fingers slipped into brown hair as a pair of lips kissed and licked and sucked on a pale throat, and Levi's gasped words reached into the teen's very soul.

"Don't ever leave me, I need you, don't leave like the others..."

"I told you I'm not going anywhere," he murmured into the older man's throat. "I'll always be here to love you, Levi."

A moan escaped the corporal as Eren's hand found his weeping erection, stroking it in time with his deep thrusts. Both were nearing the end of the road—Eren's thrusts becoming messier while Levi was tightening around him more and more.

"Can I—"

Levi immediately cut him off. "Yes, cum inside. I need to know you're real," he groaned, sucking his lower lip into his throat to chew on it.

Moaning, the brunet nodded, moving his hand and hips faster as he neared the edge, wanting to bring Levi with him into euphoria.

It didn't take long before he released a long moan, starbursts exploding behind his eyes as he released into the pliant body beneath him. He continued thrusting through his orgasm, hand still moving over the black-haired man's length, feeling him tighten as he too found his release with a loud moan of Eren's name.

When they subsided, Eren collapsed on top of him, lifting his head for a languid kiss before letting it fall onto the pillow, pulling out to roll over beside his lover and wrap his arms around him. Levi let himself be held, returning the embrace.

"Happy Birthday, Levi. And Merry Christmas, too," Eren said softly, kissing his sweaty temple and smoothing his hair back.

"Thank you for caring," replied the older man, sighing in content as he snuggled into Eren's chest. "I feel disgusting, but I'm in no mood to get up."

A quiet chuckle left the teen. "Sleep. We can clean up in the morning."

He felt Levi smirk against his check. "I expect you to help me shower, brat."

Eren grinned. "I suppose I can manage that."

* * *

_a/n: Wow that was sappy but it was totally supposed to be because yeah Levi needed a little birthday lovin'_

_Sorry if anyone seems OOC, the only characters of SnK that I've actually written before are Jean and Marco so yeah I hope I got the personalities right ^_^'_

_Feel free to request oneshots from me, I'm always looking for something to write :3 pairings and fandoms are in my profile!_

_Again, Merry Christmas to you all! And Happy Birthday, Levi!_

_~AFOM_


End file.
